The Last Love Song on this Planet
by HatakeLuci
Summary: AU. It's people like them who teach you there's nothing impossible, that words like Forever and Always can come true. You also learn people like them are the last ones you want to find out that Forever and Always, doesn't exist in the real world. YAOI
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I know that I shouldn't start yet another story when I haven't updated my old ones, but this one popped in when I was coming home from school and it was just too good to let it pass :P

I hope you don't mind, but it's not my usual style here (not that I have one, but...) :P I guess you'll just have to read it to find out lol Also, I'd like to add this is probably my first AU fic... So don't be mad at me ^^; Not that it's relevant information, but it hasn't been beta'd (same as my other stories, both in English and Spanish). If anyone knows of a good beta-reader that could suit my style or anyone actually wants to beta this, then be more than welcome ^^

As always, Suscriptions and Favorites are welcomed, but I'd rather read what you think about it with a review! ^^

xoxoxo

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Story title inspired by several chapters from the English version of the manga/anime Saikano. However, this is not related to it in any way, shape or form. Any coincidence is just that and nothing more =) (also, I do not own Saikano, JFYI)

As for chapter's titles, they will probably be inspired by songs or things along those lines. Again, I do not own any of the song(title)s, they belong to their respective owners.

As for this story, characters are the property of Toboso Yana, **except** some OCs that may appear as the story developes ^^ Oh and the plot's also mine (don't know if it's good or not though xP)

**WARNINGS (in order from the least important to the most important):** This story has OCs. How many, when will they appear and how important will they be I cannot assure you. Just be warned that they will appear.

This story is set in an AU, the contemporary age to be precise, more exactly between 2000-2010, probably a few years before that. If that wasn't what you were expecting, then please read another story =P

As for the characters, I can assure you that there will be OOCness. After all, this is set in a modern age and I'll be changing some aspects such as age and stuff. Also, as the relationship(s) progress, there will be changes in the way they interact ^^

As for the plot, **be** prepared to cry. This is going to get angsty, and I mean **really** angsty. Also a warning for curses, possible violence and/or gore and such.

Last but not least, **YAOI AND/OR POSSIBLE SHOTA** (not sure yet). If any of these doesn't suit you, then please, close this window or go 'back' to the main category =)

Some notes before you read...

"This means someone is talking."

'This means someone is thinking'.

_This is a memory. It could also mean a quote from somewhere (book, song, etc)_

**Emphasis.**

Emphasis.

This story is told with the narrator's POV (third person). The reason I'm telling you this is that the narrator is an actual character. Who will they be and when will they appear, I'm not sure yet, but you'll know soon =) The only thing I can tell you is that they'll be somewhat related to at least one of the main characters ^^

Enjoy ^^

* * *

::::+

::::+

::::+

**THE LAST LOVE SONG ON THIS PLANET.**

.

.

.

Prologue

.

::::+ ::::+ ::::+

.

They were sitting there just like any other day, chatting happily like nothing else in the world would matter. They watched the time pass by without concern, as if it didn't even exist.

Someone could've died right in front of their eyes, or a bomb could've exploded behind them, but they wouldn't have cared less, for the only things they needed to survive and get through every day in the real world, were each other.

It is people like them who teach you that there's **nothing** impossible; that in fact, the word '_Impossible_' should be taken away from the dictionary because it doesn't exist. It is them who make you realize that what they are saying is nothing but the _Truth_, and that anyone who tells you otherwise is a _Liar_ who should be burnt in hell. They are also the reason why the words '_Forever and Always_', thought to be impossible, are actually _Possible_ and can come true. So when the word _Impossible_ has become an unexisting part of their dictionary, and when things like _Forever_ and _Always_ can come _True_, for they are _Possible_, it becomes _Impossible_ to think that people like them can become victims of _Fate_, even when we all think such things shouldn't happen, because of all the people in the whole world, it is also **them** who shouldn't be told the **truth**: that **Impossible** things actually exist and happen every day; that everyone's a **liar** and that there's no such thing as the **truth**; that **Forever** and **Always** are just pretty words told by _Liars_ and that they are dreams destined to never come true...

::::+

::::+

::::+

::::+


	2. Chapter 1: Out of this World

**A/N:** First chapter's up! n.n Just a FYI note =) This A/N ends with the bar~line~thingy: this means that whatever follows, will be part of the story. Now with that said...

You may notice that some of the things I said in the prologue's A/N aren't really true here lol But oh well... Hope it doesn't get too confusing ^^;

Anything you wanna say, just PM me or better! Leave a Review! =)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of it, except the plot (see prologue for full disclaimer)

xoxo

* * *

::::+

::::+

::::+

Nobody knows anything with any certainty, and that is the only thing we can be sure of. However, this doesn't mean people won't try to find answers, or that they will stop believing what they found out is true, after all, none of us can possibly know the truth. Some people believe there is a God and that only Him knows the answers to everything. Others, prefer to believe there is Someone or Something watching over us, but they don't know if it's a God, a Spirit, some sort of Energy, or what it actually is; and there is also a group who think human beings _create_ the need to believe in something bigger than us because that is what gives them the strenght to carry on.

Nevertheless, there are also those who could care less about this things, for the only truth worth knowing is the one told by those who are important to them...

::::+

::::+

::::+

CHAPTER 1:

OUT OF THIS WORLD.

::::+ ::::+

I sat on my favorite bench in the park. It was the first day of Autumn and the leaves were already crumped in piles of gold and ocre. People all around me were walking dressed in suits, obviously heading back to work after a quick business lunch. Old ladies fed the pidgeons while small children played.

There was a reason why said bench was my favorite. From there, nothing was hidden from your view, and yet, you could be sitting so quietly nobody would notice you. It was the perfect place to read, write, or just relax after a long day at school.

Like I said, a lot of people hummed their way through the park, some staying, some just passing by. Still, there were two who caught my attention...

I knew them both quite well since the two of them were in my class. They were the best friends this world had ever seen, in fact, I don't think anyone knew Ciel Phantomhive better than Sebastian Michaelis, or viceversa.

They had known each other since they were kids. I am not sure of how long though, for I met them three years ago when I changed schools. Still, it always fascinated me the way they were towards each other and the way they behave towards their classmates. I just guess everyone was accustumed by then though, because they had their own space, and it looked like everyone respected that. Once in a while, someone (most probably one of the girls) would ask Sebastian for help in a subject, something that the black haired teen would get done as quickly as the question was arised. Other times, it'd be a boy who'd tease them for being always together, but no one actually messed with them.

I remember that day, I mean, my first day at this new school pretty well. I went to the headmaster's office and he kindly guided me through the school's building until we reached what would be my new class. I patiently waited while he talked to my new teacher and classmates-to-be, telling them who I was where I was from and that he wanted me to feel more than welcomed. At last, the door opened to reveal me my new 'second home'.

It was a nice room, not as big as the one I shared at my other school, but big enough to accomodate all of us comfortably. The chalkboard occupied the same wall as where the door was located, and in front of where I was standing (being that at the entrance), two rows of benches stood. Well, they weren't exactly rows like you would expect but more of 'U'-form ones, one bigger at the back and a smaller in the front. On the back wall, right on the left corner, you could see a big window with thick green curtains. I didn't really count, but it seem that there were already twenty students or so.

I took my seat on the back row, at the corner right next to the chalkboard and opposite the wall next to the door, where two peculiar students sat. It wasn't like any of them _wasn't_ peculiar. In fact, all of my new classmates were in one way or another, after all, they were all new to me and therefore peculiar; but unlike the rest, these two were... _unique_. The one in the corner, right next to the door had jet black hair and piercing red eyes, _'contact lenses perhaps?'_, and was slightly taller than his companion, a boy with bluish hair and ocean blue eyes. It was fascinating, the way they seem to be out of the place, _out of the world_, and still, be a part of everything.

While the blue-eyed boy talked, about God only knows what, the raven would just let his body rest nonchalantly on his desk and look up at him, smiling, with his gaze filled with emotion, and the other would just blush lightly, almost imperceptibly, as the taller of them would chuckle slightly. It was obvious to me then, that these two were more than just friends, best friends to say the least...

Needless to say, it took me less than months to realize that actually, I was more than right. Although no-one seemed to notice, Sebastian (the black haired boy) and Ciel (the blue-eyed) were more, _much more,_ than mere friends.

They were special. Special because they shared a bond most humans can only dream of, and special because it didn't mattered to them if people noticed or not, if people _cared_ for them or not, for the only thing their world needed to survive was each other, and each other was all they needed to have.

It was on a quiet afternoon like this one, three years ago, that I saw them walking together, down the path which led into the park. Leaves were falling off the trees and it had been thirty or fourty minutes ago that I had finally found the perfect bench. I would've greeted them eagerly if it hadn't been for one thing, a small detail I should have failed to see due to being extremely farsighted (almost as much as Meylin, another girl from the class), but that for some reason, I didn't miss. _They were holding hands_.

I've never been one to reject people for their preferences. Love is just that, Love. Still, somehow it shocked me to see them. At that moment, something inside my head _clicked_. I had found what I thought it'd be the final piece of the jigsaw.

Sebastian and Ciel were _special_. Special because they were _different_. They were different because they were _in love_, and they could've cared less if a bomb had exploded right behind them, blowing the city up to smitherins.

What I hadn't realized though, was that the jigsaw was far from completing, and it wasn't until _that_ day, that the three of us would realize that dreams are just dreams, that real life is cruel, and that there's just one way to get _out of this world_.

::::+

::::+

::::+


	3. Chapter 2: Love is just a Game

**A/N:** Yay! Thank you to all of you guys who have read, reviewed, ff, and suscribed to this piece of love x) It makes me really happy to see that there's actually people out there besides me who like my stuff, and that's awesome! :)

A very special thank to **LovelyWickedDescet** and **BlindBeyondSight**, who's reviews have made my days!

Now, enjoy chapter 2 (it's the first time I actually get to a chapter 2! xD), and please, R&R :)

* * *

.

.

**LOVE IS JUST A GAME**

::::+

::::+

.

**Ciel's POV**

.

Sebastian's hand was as warm as always. Even when I had told him a million times not to do it in public, he kept insisting and frankly, he should be given an award for his perseverance. Don't get me wrong, i love the feeling of his strong hands on mine, but it made me a bit uneasy when he decided to do it in crowded places (such as the park) where anyone could see. After all, nobody knew better than us how people spoke of others when... _things_ became known.

Although we had been a... _couple_, for quite some time (actually, almost six years now), it never ceased to amaze me the fact that no-one had ever said anything about it. I mean, yeah, some of the guys joked around saying things such as 'oh, you're always together', or 'here come the lovebirds', but after one of Sebastian's trademark glares they would stop. Now that I think about it, it's quite possible they had kept their mouths shut because they were afraid of what he could do to them if a word 'accidentally' slipped...

However, even I had to admit it wasn't hard to picture us together, when the really difficult task was **not** to do so.

Sebastian and I had been neighbors for as long as I can remember, and we became instant friends. We use to spend hours playing children's games and Mom would come and tell me to go inside because it was late.

My parents... It's funny how they had also 'adopted' the raven haired boy. I guess it was only natural, since he would spend more time with us than at his own home, not that he actually wanted to be _there_... His mother had left him and his father, and the man was always yelling at him and would even beat him. Of course my friend tried to deffend himself, but more oftem than not, he came to my place bruised and sore with a huge smile plastered on his face, acting like nothing had happened, as if I had just invited him over for the night. In the end, he had become another family member.

When my parents died, I wanted to kill myself. I had fell into a hole from where I couldn't get out. My body was numb, my soul had died with them, and Sebastian... I only remember his arms holding me tightly, and his mouth whispering words of confort, telling me not to cry, that I _shouldn't_ cry, for he was there, and he would never leave me...

Then I think you already understand that one thing _did_ led to another and well... that leaves us here.

.

* * *

.

**Sebastian's POV.**

I gently grabbed Ciel's hand and suppress a chuckle. I didn't need to look at him to see he was pouting (way too cutely if you ask me), because, once again, I haven't listened to him and his 'request'...

I don't know why he kept telling me not to hold his hand. I know it embarrased him, but he's so cute when he's embarrased, with his red cheeks and small pout... He looks like an offended kitten. _'Just too cute'_.

"You know, Sebastian..." And here we go again...

"We could go to a less crowded place... Like the small square on the way home..."

Now, _that_ was unexpected. Usually, my little piece of Heaven, would say something along the lines: 'Sebastian, how many times do I have to tell you not to do **that**?' or 'do you remember what I told you the other day or you forgot it again?', but this... It almost seemed like he was _giving up_... Or perhaps... He may have accepted the fact he _loves_ it when I hold his hand in mine and so he wants us to go to a (quote) "less crowded place... Like the small square on the way home..." so that we can keep holding hands! Oh, my, Ciel, you're _so_ cute!

However, I wouldn't be called _demon_ for nothing...

"Well... I guess we could, but what's the point? It's already nice here, and meeting people won't hurt you, _love_..."

If glares could kill... With enough concetration you could here the boy's brain working. I just _had_ to smile.

"As you say, _sexy._"

Okay, that was a low one, and I'm sure he planned it all the way. After all, if there was one thing EVERYBODY knew about Ciel Phantomhive was that he loved games... Especially, he loved winning. Nevertheless, I can also be described as a 'stubborn kid who won't stop until he calls '_checkmate_''.

Indeed... this game was already proving to be interesting, challenging, and _exciting_...

.

::::+

.

::::+

.

* * *

End of Chapter 2! OK... guess you already saw that ^^;

Here's the thing! Since my muse tends to go on vacation quite often, and given the fact I've started a _game_ I'm not sure I can win, I came with this oh-so-'original' idea...

**Let me hear what you have to say and tell me what would you like to read here!** :D

Of course, don't scream LEMONS just yet... ^^;

I'm quite new to that part and well... I wanna give you something good, so you'll have to bear with shounen-ai a bit more :P

So... what are you doing here still reading this? Go ahead and review/pm! :D

xoxo


End file.
